


Старший брат

by Vodkyrie



Series: Шпионская семья [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Gen, Out of Character, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodkyrie/pseuds/Vodkyrie
Summary: Как Майкрофт Холмс следит за безопасностью Шерлока, так и за самим Майкрофтом присматривает старший брат.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Шпионская семья [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830523
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Старший брат

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается всем тем 343 людям, которые лайкнули мой пост в Твиттере https://twitter.com/vodkyrie_/status/1153776184645300225?s=19 и тем 99 людям, которые лайкнули этот твит https://twitter.com/vodkyrie_/status/1160894164814442496?s=20
> 
> Настоящее имя Мерлина действительно Хэмиш Майкрофт.

Майкрофт проводил задумчивым взглядом смеющуюся парочку. Определённо, младший брат и его новый сосед доставят Майкрофту, и не только ему, много проблем в будущем, так что не мешает подстраховаться уже сейчас. Холмс повернулся к своей неизменной помощнице и, глядя, как блики полицейских сирен придают ее лицу то розоватый, то голубой оттенок, отрывисто произнес: 

― Обновите статус наблюдения. Степень третья. Активная.

― Простите, сэр, вы не сказали, чей статус.

― Шерлока Холмса и доктора Ватсона, разумеется, — Майкрофт смерил помощницу недовольным взглядом, но та этого уже не заметила. 

Вновь вернувшись к своему «Блэкберри», Антея, быстро стуча по клавишам, передавала приказ Майкрофта службе безопасности. Еще раз оглядев помощницу, Холмс-старший перевел взгляд на суетящихся полицейских. Улыбнулся быстро кивнувшему ему Лестрейду и мысленно чертыхнулся, кажется, сегодня Грегори придется всю ночь провести в Ярде за заполнением всех необходимых бумаг и попытками скрыть причастность некоего Джона Х. Уотсона к убийству таксиста вместо того, чтобы сладко спать с ним, Майкрофтом, в одной постели. Что же, в таком случае и ему дома делать нечего. 

В очередной раз Майкрофт поймал себя на мысли о том, что он слишком быстро привык к присутствию Лестрейда в своей частной жизни, и теперь перспектива остаться одному в большом доме после работы пугала его так же сильно, как и вероятность очередного срыва Шерлока. Поэтому лучше ему сейчас же вернуться к работе, новая операция МИ-6 в Варшаве требовала его безраздельного внимания, и Майкрофт, верный слуга Британской Короны, не мог отказать ей в этом внимании. 

— Сэр, — голос помощницы вернул Холмса в реальность, — кажется, это к вам. — Антея кивнула в сторону близ стоящего дома. 

И правда, приглядевшись, Майкрофт различил в темноте мужчину с таким же зонтом, как и у него. Гарри Галахад Холмс, а это определенно был он, Майкрофт не мог ошибиться, опираясь спиной на стену, ковырял кончиком зонта асфальт и, казалось, был полностью поглощен своим занятием. Такое напускное безразличие вызвало у Майкрофта усмешку, всё-таки любовь к драматическим эффектам у них семейное. 

Было бы неправильным сказать, что Майкрофт не ожидал увидеть его здесь, всё-таки дело касалось их младшего брата, но он совершенно точно не предполагал, что Гарри позволит Антее заметить его. 

— Благодарю, Антея, этот джентльмен действительно ждёт меня, — Майкрофт повернулся к ней и, чувствуя ее нервозность, поспешил добавить, — уверяю, этот человек не причинит мне вреда. Вы можете быть свободны до завтрашнего утра. 

— Да, сэр — бросив ещё один взгляд в сторону дома, Антея села в автомобиль и попросила водителя отвезти ее домой.

Проводив взглядом отъезжающий "Ягуар" с правительственными номерами, Холмс поспешил к ожидавшему его мужчине. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь, позволь узнать, — недовольства в голосе Майкрофта хватило бы на весь кабинет министров, однако Галахада это только позабавило.

— Решил лично проследить за безопасностью Британского правительства, разумеется, — старший брат Майкрофта и Шерлока наконец вышел из тени. — К тому же ты задолжал мне ужин, Майкрофт. 

— Мне не нужна опека, Гарри, — дернул плечами Холмс, — я не Шерлок и мне не нужен ужин. 

— Не Шерлок, — Гарри поправил очки и сочувственно посмотрел на Майкрофта, — но ты, как и он, мой младший брат, и я обязан о тебе заботиться, как мы с тобой вдвоем заботимся о Шерлоке, и я не спрашивал нужен ли тебе ужин, я сказал, что ты мне его задолжал, поэтому сейчас мы с тобой спокойно сядем в машину и поедем ко мне домой. Хэмиш нас уже заждался. По пути, так и быть, можешь рассказать про нового соседа Шерлока, я же вижу, что тебе не терпится это сделать, — Галахад тепло улыбнулся брату. 

— Думаешь, вечер в компании старшего брата и его семьи это хорошая идея? 

— Шерлок пришел бы в ужас, если бы я или ты предложили ему такое, но для тебя это определенно хорошая идея с учётом того, что ты наверняка собирался работать. Насчёт своего партнера не беспокойся, он присоединится к нам через час-полтора.

Майкрофт усмехнулся и, кажется, впервые за день расслабился:

— И это тоже сделал Хэмиш? 

Гарри улыбнулся в ответ:

— Разумеется. Он отдал пару команд, после того как поставил индейку в духовку.

— Твой "волшебник", — Гарри буквально почувствовал как младший брат берет это слово в кавычки и фыркнул совсем не по-джентельменски, — предусмотрел абсолютно все, как я посмотрю.

— Двадцать лет на посту Мерлина в Кингсман научили его предусматривать абсолютно всё, — кивнул Гарри, — ну так что насчёт семейного ужина? 

— Хорошо, я согласен, — уступил брату Майкрофт, — к тому же, мне действительно нужно тебе рассказать про нового соседа Шерлока, уверен, он тебе точно понравится. 

Гарри распахнул дверь своего автомобиля, пропуская Майкрофта вперёд:

— Откуда такая уверенность, брат мой? — усмехнулся мужчина, устраиваясь рядом на заднем сидении машины.

— Его второе имя Хемиш, — заговорщически прошептал Майкрофт, и Гарри не смог сдержать смеха. 

Глядя на смеющегося брата, Майкрофт окончательно расслабился и прикрыл глаза, проваливаясь в легкую дремоту. Гарри прекрасно понимает степень его усталости, поэтому позволит поспать пока они едут к нему домой. А потом его ждет прекрасный ужин в окружении семьи, и кто знает, возможно, в следующий раз Шерлок и его новый сосед тоже присоединятся к ним.


End file.
